What Do I Do To You
by Pumpernickle
Summary: Dean left Lisa with Cas for hunting, but Sam has come back, and found Dean missing, but when he finds him, Dean has something to confess, but Sam will not like it. Will Get Better. Will be strong Dean/Cas. Try and see if you like.
1. Chapter 1

What Do I Do To You

Well, this is kinda a preview chapter, It will get better, I think. Anywho, enjoy the little preview, and I hope to see you in chapter 2! Once again, I own nothing.

Sam had been back for a year, maybe more. Okay more than a year, maybe a year and a half. Either way, he felt it was time that he saw Dean. Cas had pulled Sam out of the pit the same day he fell in. Thats what Cas did, anything to help the troubled Winchesters. But what had Cas gotten from it? Well, he ended up promising Sam that he wouldn't take him to Dean, or Dean to Sam. That was the last Sam had seen of Cas.

But back to the current situation. Sam was going to get Dean, and they were gonna go hunting again, just like the good old times. Why? Because Sam decided he didn't really like the apple-pie life. And so that was how Sam found himself on Lisa's doorstep with the one question that would bring them back together.

"Hi, is Dean here?" He asked Lisa, fully intent on making this a happy experience.

"No, im afraid he's not." She replied softly. This put Sam off, maybe Dean was working? Well, if that was the case, "Who are you?" of course she was sceptical.

"Sam, his brother. Do you know what time he will be back?"

"No, I don't even know if he'll come back."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, im afraid you've missed him by a couple of months."

"I don't get it."

"He left a few months ago, I dunno, some guy just showed up a while after Dean arrived, and then he kept visiting, and one day, Dean just left with him."

"What?"

"You know, the whole, 'im sorry, but I cant do this', and then run off with someone else. The great excuse. But he's welcome anytime, tell him that if you find him. Him and his friend."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Um, do you know where they went?"

"No, im sorry, they just got in the impala and drove off"

"Do you know what the other guy looked like?"

"Why?"

"I might know him, and it might help me find them."

"Yeah, uh, he was just shorter that Dean, had really dark brown hair, blue eyes, really cute. Didn't ask for much, was kinda weird, but thats about it, they mostly kept to themselves."

"Okay, thanks." Sam finished and quickly hopped into his car, driving off to find a motel where he could begin his search.

Meanwhile... Somewhere a long way away...

Dean sat in the bar, (Well thats new) and so far had drunk nothing, however, he was well on his way to ordering his first drink of the night. Him and Cas had just finished a hunt and were bunking down again. They hadn't left this town in a while, it was kinda their home now, and they bunked with multiple people, knew most of the town and even had day jobs for when they weren't hunting. It was the best apple-pie life he could live with. And the local females weren't that bad either.

Cas and Dean were sitting down with Paul, the guy that they had recently saved from a nasty poltergeist. It wasn't too hard with Cas around, although his abilities were drained. So yeah, god had brought them all back and what not, but it didn't stop them from draining away. Currently, and this situation hadn't changed for a while, Cas was super everything, like strong and fast, and could even zap around if he felt the need, but it took a lot of his battery, and needed to recharge it, so he left the zapping to a minimum, only to be used in life or death situations. He also had telekinesis, but demon killing and a few other things were out.

So, anyway, they thought they deserved a few good drinks, or shots, as Dean had so lovingly decided. They started of with some no-name shot, but ended up with the octopus, the strongest shot they could get. And after a few of them, you can imagine how, well, happy they felt. Paul, however, was mostly sober, as he decided to call it quits early.

Cas was smashed, as was Dean, and every time they order new shots, Cas would scull the lot of them, coz he knew Dean would be falling over soon.

Dean, in his state, decided that they needed to win some cash, so they made their way over to the pool table. And won, and won and won and won, because, no matter where Cas hit the ball, it would go in. And on Deans turn, Cas would use just a bit of his mojo to persuade the ball into the pocket. But just a little.

Dean had left the bar a while ago, as had Paul, but Castiel sat at the bar, taking shots, playing darts, cards and pool, and generally enjoying the night life. He still didn't have to sleep everyday, but 48 hours was the most he could last. Countless girls flirted with him, and one had even just walked up to him and started eating his face off, to which Castiel complied, leaning in heavily, until the kiss was broken and he was challenged to another game of darts. He really hadn't meant to kiss the girl, and he wouldn't have, if not for the alcohol. After that game of darts he ambled back to the apartment.

He walked through the streets without any worry whatsoever. That was until some shady guy started following him, and honestly, he just didn't have time for this guy, he had a photo shoot in the morning - being Dean and His profession whilst they lived in the town. Somehow Cas managed to take the long way home, which involved a bit of backtracking, proving that this guy was indeed following him.

Cas was ready when the man grabbed his shoulders and swung him around, fully intending to punch the smaller man in the face. Cas quickly countered it and shrugged the man off, before continuing on his way, but, men were always pigheaded. The next time the man swung at Cas, Castiel slammed him into the ground and pinned his arms behind his back in a painful hold. He leant down and growled threateningly into his ear to leave him alone. The rest of the walk went uninterrupted.

So, the next chapter will feature the photo shoot, and a few of Deans stronger feelings towards our current resident hot angel.


	2. Chapter 2

What Do I Do To You

Once again, owning nothing over here

Chapter 2

Dean knew that Sam was alive, Castiel had told him straight away, because, really, he promised not to unite them, not that he wouldn't alert Dean of Sam's presence. Dean had taken this both badly and well. Well because he could always count on Castiel, and badly, because what the hell was Sam thinking. Either way, the feelings ad grown into mutual understanding, and Dean no longer needed Sam. Probably not the intended response, but it was a response none the less. When Dean had good dreams he dreamed of Sam. The nightmares were stopped by Cas, but the dreams were still there. He would dream of meeting Sam, and then punching him for being such a jerk, and Sam would apologise and leave again, leaving Dean to his knew life.

His new life which meant that he had to go to a photo shoot still slightly pissed because he stopped drinking so late last night. There were four of them. Dean, Cas, and their gay room mates, Brendan and Leonardo. Something for everyone. And today, a pool shoot. Not so bad, except Cas was still completely pissed, so they would be getting more happy shots today. Basically, all they had to do was muck around, and it was up to the camera's to get the shots. Dean stood there in green trunks, Cas in black and white, Brendan in Red, and Leo in Purple and Blue.

They all stood around until the shooter gave them the green light, to which Cas ran towards the water, jumped, twisted, and back flipped into the water. They made for good shots. Dean followed, jumping of the diving brick and front flipping in. Then Brandon who dived, and Leo, who bombed. They kept up this routine of jumping in and out of the water, when the managers threw in rubber rings and pool shit, which Cas gracefully dived through the hole of a giant tire. Three hours later, the water had cooled off Deans hangover, Cas was still pissed, and the photo shoot was finished. The guys decided they would stay longer, seen as the pool was rented out to them for the entire day.

Dean sat off on the side, counting the seconds that Leo, Cas and Brandon could hold their breaths for. The three pin dropped into the water, and he counted, and Cas emerged the winner, even without the accused angel mojo, yes, Leo and Brandon knew about the real world, it was less suspicious when Cas and Dean came home with wounds and blood covering them this way.

Leo and Brandon ended up leaving to go get food of some sort, which left Dean with his mind and his decision, whilst Cas tried to swim to the bottom, from already in the water, of the deep pool, while Dean rested on the shallow part on the edge. His mind went thus;

_Well he doesnt know, might as well try, no, or yes it could prove productful, or totally disastrous. _

Cas emerged from the water and Dean found himself following the water as it travelled down Cas's face, before he returned to swimming to the bottom.

_How could you resist that, easily he doesn't want it, but I dont know that, yes I do_

But when Dean realised what he was doing, it was too late, and as Cas broke the surface once again, the mental FUCK IT, was so loud he thought he had spoken it. He grabbed Cas as best as he could in the water and pushed him against the wall, where it was shallow and they could both stand. Dean saw the look of shock on Cas's face, but ignored it as he pushed forward and drove his mouth against Castiel's wet lips. He quickly pushed them closer together, as so that their chests were pressed together, and when he felt Castiel forcefully prying his mouth open with his own, he gladly let it happen. Cas pushed his tongue into Deans mouth, as Dean pushed his tongue into Castiel's, and the kiss was all passion and fire, two forces pushing against each other with all they had. True, Castiel was drunk, and true, Dean knew he was taking advantage of that, but the moans leaking from Castiel's mouth stopped any rational thought in its tracks. All he knew was the taste of Castiel, the feel of Cas' tongue in his mouth, the feel of Cas' hands on his waist and in his hair, the feel of Cas' chest pressed against his. That was until Brandon tugged on Deans shoulder and pulled them apart, much to Dean's dismay, and Cas' if the small cries at the loss of contact were anything to go by. Brandon pulled Dean out of the pool, being the rational one, as Leo would have left them at it. Brandon knew Cas was drunk and told Dean of how wrong that was as they left.

Castiel sat in the pool on his own, thoughts flying through his mind, before he dropped under the water, stopping them, and re emerged, got out, got dry and went back home for some much needed sleep.


End file.
